The use of optical fibers as a signal-carrying medium for communications is now extremely widespread and continues to increase. Optical fibers are used not only in cables which interconnect geographically separated locations, but also within buildings themselves. As such there is a need for an optical fiber termination which can be used in the field in order to terminate an optical fiber or fibers.